A Visit to the Daycare
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: Tony and Ziva visit their daughter, Graice at Daycare before going back to work.


A Visit to the Daycare (A Tiva Oneshot)

It was the beginning of summer, the snow and the cold weather was finally gone until next winter. The flowers were popping up from the ground and the trees had leaves on them again from the fall.

The team had been called into work after someone discovered a dead Marine in Quantico. They all got up and headed into work around 0500. That was 13 hours ago. They had been working a lot lately so Gibbs decided to let them go for a lunch break.

Tony, who was sitting at his desk looking at files and drinking some coffee, looked up at Ziva as she was sitting at her desk.

"So, wanna grab some lunch and then head down to the daycare?"

"Sure. I'd love too."

Everything has changed since Ziva had left. Shortly after she had come back, they had started a relationship and about a year in, she became pregnant with their first child. 9 months later and 16 hours of labor, she gave birth to their healthy baby girl, Gracie Tali DiNozzo. 7 pounds 8 ounces. The labor was very intense. Ziva was yelling at Tony in Hebrew while almost breaking his hand during their daughter's birth.

They grabbed their stuff and they headed out for lunch. They decided on Chinese so they went to a little restaurant in Chinatown. They went through the buffet and then they sat down at a table in the back by a window.

"Did you ever start reading the book I told you to start reading?"

"What book?"

Tony look at her with a grin.

"The Twilight book."

Ziva looks at him, confused.

"What for?"

"So you can tell me if you are Team Edward or Team Jacob. I'm clearly Team Edward." Said Tony as he flashed his DiNozzo smile.

"Oh you would rather be a cold blooded vampire than a werewolf?" Asked Ziva, with a brow raised.

"Yes I would and so I could do this"

Tony leans over and lightly bites her neck.

"Tony!" She kicks him under the table "Behave."

He rubs his knee

"Oww! What was that for?"

Ziva looks at him.

"For not behaving properly in public."

She winks and then they begin to eat.

After eating, they clean up and they make their way back to HQ. When they enter the building, they take the elevator up to the 2nd floor. They walk down the hall to the door on the far right where they could hear noises and little footsteps.

They entered the room to see little kids running around and playing with toys. They searched the room until their eyes landed on their daughter who was playing with another kid about her age.

"Where's my bat sheli?"

Tony smiles and looks at his daughter.

She turns around when she hears her father's voice and she runs to him. For a child her age, she sure could run fast. She must've inherited her mother's genes for running like the wind.

"Abba!"

Tony catches her and tosses her up in the air which causes the little girl to giggle. Ziva smiles softly as she watched Tony with their daughter. Who knew she would have a daughter now. Every chance she got, she watched Tony with her and she was amazed by how quickly he adjusted to becoming a father for Gracie. Along the way, they did have some worries like all first time parents do and they could only think of the one person who knew everything and that, was Gibbs.

"How's my sweetpea?"

He smiles then he kisses her forehead.

"I'm fine."

He raises a brow

"You behaving right?"

She nods and looks at him with her brown eyes.

"Always."

She smiles and then she looks at her mother.

"Amah!"

She reaches her little arms out for her mother. Ziva walks over and she smiles softly.

"Hey sweetie"

Ziva takes her from Tony and places her in her arms. She also places a kiss on her forehead.

Tony smiled softly as he watched Ziva with their daughter. He could say it took some time getting used to seeing her with a child. A few times when he would come home late at night, he would find Ziva sleeping up-right on the couch with Gracie lying on her chest with a small baby blanket wrapped smugly around her.

They went home after work and all 3 of them were sitting down at the table having dinner.

_**Family's more than just – DNA. It's about.. people who care and take care of each other. **_

_Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all liked it. 3 _


End file.
